


Who wakes up next to you

by TheyCallMeBol



Series: This Must Be The Place [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I'm super bad at tagging, Idiots in Love, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Texting, i guess?, that tag is so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyCallMeBol/pseuds/TheyCallMeBol
Summary: ‘’Are you leaving?’’ Keith said, hair still wet, entering through that window, unsure and awkward just like the first time.‘’Just for a couple weeks.’’ Lance shrugged and sat on the couch. Keith looked at him, lips pressed on a thin line. ‘’... maybe more.’’





	Who wakes up next to you

**Author's Note:**

> HI!!!!  
> UGh guys I'm pretty nervous to be posting this??? But at the same time it has been written for months now so I kinda really want to rip the band-aid now and !¡
> 
> Thanks to all of those who read, liked and commented on the previous parts of this, like, seriously, it meant the world for me. Each single time I post something I'm terrified, I mean, I stil think I suck at this and every time I go back to correct something I keep finding mistakes on grammar or whatever and I want to punch myself but you guys are so nice :') Thank you so, so much.
> 
> Title of the chapter is from the song 'I'm gonna be (500 miles)' by the Proclaimers. You should really listen the cover by Sleeping at Last, btw

(19:04) Hey

_ (19:05) Hi _

(19:05) So

(19:05) That happened

_ (19:05) Yeah _

 

Lance couldn’t believed this was true. He couldn’t believe he did it. He  _ was _ on a stupid romantic comedy.

He had the cute romantic interest. He had the simple plot, some few characters you grew attached to during the film, the homey stage, the witty banter, the right amount of fluff and angst to keep it interesting.

He had just made out with the man of his dreams. For god’s sake.

But…

 

(18:06) Hey Keith

_ (18:07) Yes? _

(18:07) I like what we did

_ (18:07) Wow I wouldn’t have guessed it for how you kept squeezing and kissing me _

(18:08) Let me talk mullet

_ (18:08) Are you seriously still keeping the mullet? _

(18:09) Are you?

_ (18:10) I earned that didn’t I _

 

Lance sighed and closed the app. He looked at the little stars on his ceiling, asking them. 

He knew this was all he had wanted. He knew the feeling. He knew he hadn’t felt as happy and just  _ full _ of energy and positivity and just full of life? in general? as he had been when he was hugging his weird but cute neighbor  _ in ages. _

It hadn’t even been more than that. A couple kisses and cuddling. But in all honesty? It was perfect. Keith had smiled and it had illuminated the whole bedroom. At least for his eyes.

But when he had left through the window like every other afternoon, and the world was suddenly not Keith, and just Keith anymore, he had felt empty again.

And he had always despised this feeling. And it was the reason he had been jumping from one relationship to another for so long.

But this felt different.

 

(18:12) Can we talk?

_ (18:13) Lance I literally just left. _

(18:13) I know

_ (18:13) I can call and not go to work? _

_ (18:14) Shay is chill _ .

 

  * ··



 

‘’Do you really, really have to go?’’ he said as he brushed Keith’s hair with his fingers.

‘’You know I do.’’ he had the audacity of yawn in the middle of the sentence.

‘’Eugh. You just yawned in me.’’

Keith chuckled.

‘’Gross.’’ he said as he rubbed both of his thumbs over Lance’s cheeks.

‘’Where are your manners? Who brought you up, wolfs?’’ Lance asked teasingly.

‘’Uhum.’’ Keith hummed and hid on Lance’s neck. ‘’Pretty much.’’

‘’No seriously.’’ he traced Keith’s neck with his fingers and felt the boy shiver under his touch. ‘’It’s like, lesson one of ‘How Not to Be an Idiot’: no sneezing/yawning on people.’’

‘’I ditched a lot of classes at school.’’

Lance laughed and wrapped his arms around Keith’s shoulders.

 

  * ··



 

It had been good. God _ ,  _ it had been perfect. It had been  _ enough _ , after so much time of incurable loneliness. 

But he couldn’t do this. He couldn’t use Keith as a pill. Keith was not a cure for his problems. He was a person. He deserved better.

 

  * ··



 

(18:16) Go to work

(18:17) I mean you are pretty much this town’s hero

_ (18:18) What now? _

(18:18) It’s common knowledge that delivery guys are real life heroes

(18:18) I’ll knit you a sweater with a cool symbol or something

_ (18:19) You don’t know how to knit _

(18:19) Are you sure about that

_ (18:20) Lance _

_ (18:20) What did you want to talk about _

(18:21) Wow okay

(18:21) A man here offers to knit you the awesomest sweater ever

_ (18:21) Most awesome* _

(18:22) AWESOMEST SWEATER EVER

_ (18:22) Okay whatever _

_ (18:22) I really should do my actual job so please tell me what you have to tell me _

(18:19) Nah dude those pizzas are not going to deliver themselves

(18:19) Go save the world

_ (18:19) Wow. Okay _

_ (18:19) Ttyl _

Lance got up and took his suitcase as he should have done five hours ago. He had a flight to take. 

 

  * ··



 

‘’Are you leaving?’’ Keith said, hair still wet, entering through that window, unsure and awkward just like the first time.

‘’Just for a couple weeks.’’ Lance shrugged and sat on the couch. Keith looked at him, lips pressed on a thin line. ‘’... maybe more.’’

‘’Why didn’t you tell me?’’ Keith asked, voice small.

‘’I was trying to avoid just what’s happening right now.’’ 

Keith sighed and locked his eyes with Lance’s. He was trying to shout something with them, but it wasn’t quite reaching him.

‘’What happened?’’

‘’My grandpa- he is not, uhm he is not feeling well.’’ Lance looked down. ‘’ He hasn’t for some time. I want to be there when-’’

He felt the couch’s cushions sink under the weight of Keith before he could finish the sentence, his hand warmly on his shoulder.

‘’Is that why your family came here?’’

Lance looked up, to find two worried eyes, and easily the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, staring at him, a storm hidden in them.

Lance had found himself thinking more than once that he could find more stars in Keith’s eyes than in the universe he studied and cherished so much.

‘’Kind of.’’ he said, finally.

Keith’s mouth became a line again and he put his hands on his lap, fidgeting with them.

‘’What kind of relationship do you have with your grandpa?’’ he asked.

‘’The best.’’ Lance said, smiling fondly. ’’He runs a bar at the beach. Well- I guess, he used to.’’

He sighed and Keith didn’t say anything, maybe because he didn’t really know what to say, maybe because he didn’t want to interrupt Lance’s babbling.

‘’He’s this funny and easygoing guy that makes everyone love to be around him.’’

‘’Sounds familiar.’’

‘’Nah, not in the slightest.’’ Lance took a breath. ‘’We are really different. He is a simple man. He has a small world that makes him happy and... that’s all. He likes telling tales. He would talk about tourists, mermaids on his beach, cars, adventures on the jungle... for hours. He always had some memory to share… just- stories, man.’’

Keith smiled and even though he didn’t say anything, Lance kept talking.

‘’When I left he was the first one to support me.’’ Lance hadn’t exactly shared that part of his past with Keith yet, but he couldn’t stop now. ‘’Like, morally. At that time my mom was so, so, so angry with me. You wouldn’t imagine.’’

‘’Your mom is the sweetest-’’

‘’To  _ you _ .’’ Lance looked at him, with his crooked smile and Keith shut up. His mom loved the boy. ‘’She wouldn’t talk to me for a year.’’

‘’That’s not-’’

‘’It’s true.’’ Lance crossed his arms behind his neck and leaned on the couch, still smiling at Keith. ‘’My grandpa? Never complained. He just had words of support for me.’’

‘’He sounds great.’’

‘’He got Alzheimer's diagnosed five years ago.’’

Keith held his breath.

‘’At first he would just mess with the day he was in, or the hour. He didn’t remember if he had had lunch or breakfast, he stopped welcoming some of his clients by their names. Then he started mixing our names. He called me Alex or Jaime sometimes. I mean, I got it. We are  _ hundreds- _ ’’

Keith leaned in the couch too and looked at him.

‘’I have to be there for him just as he has been there for me. Even if he doesn’t remember.’’

‘’Yeah.’’ Keith breathed. ‘’You do.’’

A comfortable silence fell between them in which they just stared at each other until Lance took one of Keith’s hands and squeezed it.

‘’Hunk told me you were leaving.’’ he blurted out. ‘’...and I just- I don’t know. I just jumped the wall-’’ 

‘’Oh, my hero.’’ Lance whispered and Keith chuckled, but his smile was not meeting his eyes. ‘’It’s not like I won’t come back.’’

Keith looked at their hands and held his breath.

‘’Will you?’’ he whispered as if he was scared of the answer.

‘’I will.’’ Lance laced their fingers. ‘’I mean, I have a degree to finish, my house, my job-’’

Keith locked eyes with him and he couldn’t really stop the words.’’-and there is this boy… I kinda like him. ’’

‘’Really?’’

‘’Yeah. He’s a bit of an asshole but also incredibly beautiful.He’s talented as fuck. And he acts all tough but he’s a softy. And really cute. He has an horrible haircut but he has the most amazing eyes I have ever seeing. Have I already said how beautiful he is?’’

‘’Not enough.’’ Keith said. ‘’And what does he think about you leaving?’’

‘’I don’t know.’’ Lance whispered. ‘’I didn’t tell him.’’

‘’Why?’’ muttered.

‘’’I don’t think he really knows the huge mess I am.’’ Lance admitted, laughing self-deprecatingly. ‘’I am scared of losing him before I even got the chance to be with him.’’

The boy closed his eyes and moved closer to him, resting his head on Lance’s shoulder.

‘’I’ll wait.’’

Lance didn’t dare to move, scared everything would vanish if he did. Eventually Keith looked up and stared at him, barely inches apart.

‘’You’ll wait?’’ Lance asked, not quite believing.

‘’Always.’’ Keith whispered on his lips.

 

  * ··



 

(19:45) I know you are still working

(19:45) But I really need to tell you this

(19:45) I really like you. I have for some time

(19:45) And I’m really happy with you

(19:45) You make me happy

(19:46) But I can’t depend on anybody like this, you know?

(19:46) I still have plenty of issues I need to figure out

(19:46) You probably figured it out but I’m insecure af. And tbh I don’t think I deserve you

(19:46) And I know I told you that we could work on your issues together

(19:46) And it’s hypocritical af but I will deal with my problems on my own because I need to

(19:47) So it would be awesome if you could just

(19:48) I don’t know Keith

(19:48) You looked really dumb when you woke up before in my bed

(19:48) And you looked at me like you were genuinely glad to see me there

(19:48) And maybe it’s wishful thinking, but I believed it

(19:49) For a second I believed you wanted me there just as much as I wanted you

(19:49) And It made me really happy

(19:49) Because it’s cheesy but

(19:49) I really like how stupid you look when you are half asleep

(19:50) And how messy but fucking soft is your bed hair

(19:50) And that thing you make with your face when I sing to you

(19:50) And how your eyes fucking shine and change of colors and

19:50) I think I just really really like you

(19:51) Will you wait for me?

_ (21:42) Always. _

 

  * ··



 

If you had told Lance a couple months ago his neighbor would fall asleep besides him, while he caressed his hair… well, he wouldn’t have believed you. He would have probably even denied his own feelings for him, since he had promised himself he wouldn’t fall for more unattainable people.

But today’s Lance took Keith awkwardly in his arms and took him to his bed. Because even if Lance thought he wasn’t good enough for him, Keith seemed to think otherwise, and for a second, it had convinced him.

The boy just huddled closer to him and Lance threw the covers over the both of them as he cuddled closer, too. 

It was barely afternoon, the sun was up and shining, and his chimes were dancing slowly when he felt Keith stirring next to him. He opened his eyes and brushed some bangs out of his face.

Keith blinked lazily a couple times and when his eyes found Lance’s something warm shined in them.

‘’Hey, sleeping beauty.’’

‘’You have to take a plane.’’ Keith muttered smiling softly.

‘’I would prefer being here for a while, if you mind.’’

‘’You are going to miss the plane.’’ 

‘’Do you think I have time for a song?’’

‘’Definitely no.’’

‘’You would melt here if I sang to you right now.’’ Lance said smiling.

‘’Not the point.’’

Lance kissed his forehead and got up to find his guitar. It was few inches away from bed, and he jumped between the covers and sat while Keith looked at him with a fond smile.

‘’When I wake up, well, I  _ hope,  _ I’m gonna be the man…’’

**Author's Note:**

> So  
> this is the fluffiest I have written
> 
> aaand they are still not together lol  
> This shit has been making my anxious but at the same time its really important for me and idk man  
> I mean I have like 0 personal knowledge in relationships (waves ace flag) but I know they are not just magic and awesomeness (?) and like this people have issues and I find it unhealthy to try to overcome your own problems by depending on someone else?  
> So Lance kind of decided that. And Keith is fine with that and will wait for him  
> Some of the lines that are here belong to my actual favourite OTP of all time, and dude, my friends are so so dramatic sometimes. Some real life love stories beat every single fictional one I tell you
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> (Lmao I just saw that this is the 17th part of this series ad that was my number on my last team and I'm getting emotional)


End file.
